


you're too close

by junhaos



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight swearing, University AU, jun is a softie, minghao is me chasing after deadlines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhaos/pseuds/junhaos
Summary: "xu minghao! what's for dinner?""i'm not your cook you jerk!"





	you're too close

**Author's Note:**

> i love my babies!! enjoy this drabble ♡

"xu minghao i'm home! what's for dinner?" jun yelled out as he dropped his bag to the floor.

he had left his apartment earlier that afternoon for a Philosophy lecture and was then dragged to the library after class by his small circle of friends. -- lets just say it cost soonyoung a whole container of puff pastries to get jun to join them.

all in all, jun was proud he spent his monday productively.

"i'm not your fucking cook you jerk!" was his roommate's response.

"feisty, i like it." jun winked suggestively and sat down next to minghao who currently had a scowl on his face while he focused on the blinding screen of his laptop.

"whatcha' doing babe?"

"i- ok. seriously hyung please don't call me that ever again." and after a brief pause he continued.

"and its my essay. the deadline's in two hours and i'm only two pages in so please, please please leave me alone."

it scarred jun's ego but he knew minghao was just stressed. so he mumbled out an "okay, fine." before skipping to the living room to order pizza.

jun spent the first hour devouring one whole box of pizza alone. --the puff pastries didn't do justice to his tummy. he did save another box for minghao though, he didn't want the poor boy to die of starvation.

somehow, it just didn't feel right. jun was used to having minghao by his side complaining about how his salad smelled like a toasty potato and other Questionable things. 

to spend the night in complete silence aside from the occasional string of curses minghao let out from his room felt oddly out of place.

he got up and decided he was going to do something about the stifling tension.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

jun sneakily made his way into his flatmate's bedroom and peeked over minghao's shoulder to see him typing the final sentence of his essay.

minghao was vaguely aware of jun's presence but paid no mind to it, eventhough the smell of jun's cologne made him weak to his knees. -- he had a deadline to chase, for crying out loud! 

jun found it cute, how minghao's face was scrunched up in concentration and hair disheveled as if he had been running his hands through them. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

minghao was finally done with his essay. all that was left to do was proofread it before finally he could finally submit it to his lecturer. 

that was before jun forced his face into minghao's line of sight.

"oh! perfect. it's cuddling time!" jun clapped.

minghao turned as red as a beacon and composed his face into a mask of irritation directed towards jun whose face was dangerously close to his. 

"jun hyung! you have no idea what personal space is and it’s really distracting when your face is two inches away from mine.." he trailed off.

"- i mean what if i turn my head and accidentally kiss you?!" he didn't think he said that part out loud but the grin on jun's face indicated otherwise.

"well i had other plans, but sure kissing sounds fun too babe."


End file.
